Struts are circumferentially-disposed, radially-extending elements spanning a gas path of a gas turbine engine and are used for structural purposes and/or to redirect (i.e. de-swirl or pre-swirl) the gas path flow. Struts may be used either in the compressor section or the turbine section, however no matter where the location, inevitably the presence of struts creates losses. One major source of loss created by the struts is the wake due to the presence of the finite trailing edge—unlike turbine or compressor blades or vanes which have very thin trailing edges, gas path struts tend to have larger trailing edge thicknesses, which exacerbates wake losses. Therefor there is room for improvement in strut design.